


Could I be falling in love?

by izzysconfident



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU Malec, Alternate Universe, Confident Alec, M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alec asks magnus out, and alec might like that, magnus is a dancer, shy magnus, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzysconfident/pseuds/izzysconfident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au!Malec where Magnus goes to the gym. It's empty and he decides to give a little show on the treadmill as he thinks that no one is watching. Until something - or someone - catches him off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This work was inspired firstly by this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAy2i0gkDKU (you might want to check it out because harry dancing will be the death of me) and also because it was requested (well not from me personally but I decided to give it a try). Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, I do not own the characters. All credits for them go to Cassandra Clare.

“Ah, perfect!” exclaimed Magnus as he walked into the empty gym. Besides, it’s way too early for people to be there already. He went to the first treadmill he saw, and turned it on. _I might want to take things easy this time, I don’t want to be sore again_. But then again, how enjoyable would a morning workout be without music? So he took his phone out, plugged his headphones in and put his music on shuffle.

His mind was wandering, thinking about all kinds of things, but froze when he realized he was thinking of something – **someone** – specific. Alec. Alec Lightwood. _Why are you thinking about him Magnus? You only know this guy for what, an hour? Stop being pathetic._ Yet he couldn’t stop thinking about him, the way he smiled at him when he first saw him at the party Alec was throwing - and to which he was literally dragged by his annoying little biscuit, Clary - the way he handed him his drink and proposed to them.

He shook his head to get rid of these thoughts of Alec and decided to focus on the music. Seconds later he found himself totally absorbed in the music and his feet tried to form movements. “Well, I am indeed a dancer, aren’t I? I might as well just _dance_ ” he said out loud, and so did he. His whole body joined the rhythm and he looked as if he had studied it beforehand. His movements were so sophisticated, each part of his body looked as if it were dancing on its own, yet cooperating with each other, giving a prime example of coherence and beauty. Anyone watching would have thought such a thing was easy. Usually, dancing wouldn’t make Magnus sweat this much, but the treadmill made it harder for him. However, he kept going.

Somewhere through his passionate dance, Magnus could have sworn he heard someone call his name but he didn’t bother. He kept dancing as if there were no tomorrow, enjoying himself. Besides, the music in his ears was way too loud and he just thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

Ten minutes had passed since he started dancing and Magnus began feeling quite tired. He decided to take a break for a while and taking his earphones out, was when he realized how heavy his breath actually was. He reached on his left for his towel and put it around his neck, when-

“Oh wow, quite some movements you’ve got there, Bane”, the voice seemed oddly familiar, but who- _oh no_ , thought Magnus. _It can’t be_.

“Oh shi-“ he almost said out loud, when he turned around to face him. Alec Lightwood. “Uhm, thank you. I’ve, uhm, I have been dancing since I, uhm, since I was quite young” _Thank God I managed to complete the sentence_.

“How long have you been standing there exactly?” He didn’t mean to ask this, yet the words came out and he noticed the way Alec was standing; leaning against the only pillar in the room, arms crossed in front of his chest. He was wearing athletic shorts and a tank top, yet he still managed to look fabulous as- _No Bane, stop this_.

“Let’s just say I’ve been standing here long enough to admire you” said Alec, and Magnus noticed the smirk on Alec’s face and he knew his face had to be red like a tomato at that specific moment. _Keep it together, Magnus_.

“What are you doing here anyway? It’s like, 7:30am” he asked, genuinely curious but also, quite creeped out as he had never seen him around before.

“What? Am I not allowed to enjoy a morning workout in one of the finest gyms in the neighborhood?” he said, and his smirk grew bigger and his eyes – _god, his eyes_ – were travelling along Magnus’ body, he could feel the weight of them.

“Uhm, what, yes, of course. It’s just that, uhm, I’ve never actually, I – I haven’t seen you around. Before.” he said, taking a final sharp breath.

“Well, you might as well just get used to the sight of me from now on” he said and he was just simply smiling now. Magnus couldn’t help but stare at his face. He could feel his cheeks burning red by now but he didn’t really care. His heart might have been beating fast and furiously in the sight of Alec, but something about him was so soothing, he made Magnus feel at ease.

“You’re blushing and smiling” said Alec, his smile had turned to a smirk again, snapping Magnus out of his thoughts. “Also, you’re staring” he added.

“Oh wow, I- I’m sorry” said a vastly embarrassed Magnus, turning his gaze to somewhere else. He pretended to be gathering his things in his backpack when he felt Alec coming towards him. _Oh shit._

“You don’t have to apologise, darling. Besides, I am quite worth staring at, aren’t I?” Magnus left out a sharp breath to imitate a laugh, a sarcastic one and tried to say something smart back, but all that came out was,

“Wow, not only do you have good looks, but also a huge ego” and he regretted his choice of words immediately. _Why would you say such a thing, Bane? Yes, sure, he is good looking, but you don’t even know the guy. Get a grip, Magnus._

“Oh, so you think I’m good looking?” said a sassy Alec back and the grin on his face made Magnus stutter and turn red once again.

“Oh, uhm, well, I, uhm-“ but he was cut off by Alec

“Well, if it makes you less nervous, because apparently this whole exchange makes you quite nervous for reasons I cannot fathom,” said Alec and Magnus thought to say otherwise would be a total waste of time, “I do think you’re quite handsome yourself, Magnus” _Oh shit, there it goes_. “Which leads me to the _actual_ reason I came here today, at such an ungodly hour – seriously why are you people going to gyms so early, what’s up with that?” said Alec and Magnus couldn’t help snapping back.

“Wait, you mean you aren’t here to work out? Oo, naughty” he said, and he was quite proud of himself for not stuttering this time.

“You’ll find out naughty later, Magnus” said Alec with a wink and Magnus blushed once again. _Wait, is he flirting with me? Ugh, of course he is you fucknut, he’s almost ready to ask you out and you’re still wondering whether he’s hitting on you or not?_

“But that’s besides the point”, continued Alec. “I’m actually here because, uhm, I was wondering, if you’d like to go out with me? Someday?” he asked, but there was nervousness in his voice and he almost stuttered.

“Wait, is the great Alexander Lightwood” said Magnus, emphasizing Alec’s name, “almost stuttering asking me out? Wow, that’s something new.” Alec blushed and smiled awkwardly, but both the blush and the smile were soon gone and replaced by a genuine, hopeful smile.

“So, would you like to go out with me?”

“I, uhm…” S _AY YES, STUPID, DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT_ , screamed the voice in his head. “…I’d love to” he finally said and he smiled, such a huge smile he felt his face was going to explode. “Why, uhm, why didn’t you just call me though? I mean, coming here must have been-“

“I lost your phone number”, admitted Alec. “And I had to ask my sister, who had to ask her boyfriend, who had to ask his best friend for your number – you must know her, Clary I mean – and she told me it would be better for me to ask you out in person. She said you liked this better.” Alec smiled and made his way to the door. _So, he tried, he made some effort. Never before has anyone done this for me_.

“So, tomorrow night, is it okay?” asked Alec, still smiling and his blue eyes shining, even more than before. Oh, I could get lost in those eyes, thought Magnus.

“Sounds perfect” he agreed. But before he could make his way back to his locker and get his things, he heard Alec’s voice once again.

“I liked it, you know”.

“You liked what?” asked a curious and confused Magnus. _Would a simple conversation like this entertain him this much?_  

“The way you said my name. Alexander. You should do that more often.” Alec smiled once again and closed the door behind him.

Magnus watched him leave, and once he was all alone again, he put his back on his locker and sat down. He was smiling and it was such a bright and honest smile. _Could this be it? Could I be falling in love?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the somewhat awkward meeting, Alec is getting ready for his first date with Magnus. But he is definitely not nervous about it. And Magnus is definitely not freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so before any of you yell at me, I know I am awful. I haven't updated in so long because of exams and because I'm the queen of procrastinating. This is en extra small chapter, because if I put their actual in this one too it'd be too long and my pure procrastinating heart wouldn't have been able to handle it. Not my best chapter but I'll get there, I promise.

The pile of clothes around him was getting ridiculous and out of hand. The fact that it took him more than 2 hours to find an appropriate outfit for his date with Magnus surprised him. Sure, Alec always wanted to look presentable – even if in most cases he was going for extraordinary, rather than presentable – but it never took him more than half an hour to find the right outfit. Let alone that he was nervous. But he _definitely_ was not thinking about that. He was _definitely_ not thinking about his nervousness, his date, Magnus – _oh God_ , he was _absolutely, no way in heaven_ thinking about Magnus. After some more minutes of frustration and nervousness, he couldn’t help dialing his sister’s number.

“Alec!” she screamed enthusiastically, not expecting a call from him at this specific moment.

“Izzy, it’s an emergency. I need you to come over. NOW!” said Alec, emphasizing the last word even more, making sure he was able to get his point across and hang up.

Five minutes later (because Alec was definitely not stressed and definitely not counting the minutes before his problem was solved) his bell rang. He went to open the door and a worried Izzy stood in front of him.

“Okay Alec, what the fuck is going on?” she asked, genuinely worried while she walked into his apartment.

“I don’t know what to wear! I have a date in 45 minutes, I’ve already spent 2 hours looking for the right outfit and I can’t find anything and I’m not only going to be late but I will also be looking ridiculously plain and-“

“Okay, enough, brother” said Isabelle with the stupidest grin on her face. _This is no laughing matter, Izzy_ screamed Alec, but only in his head and looked at his sister while she walked into his room, examining the space around her, which looked as if it had been bombarded.

“Wow, you really are nervous about this one, aren’t you?”

“No, I am not” replied Alec, but deep down he knew this was a lie.

“Sure, whatever” Izzy said and walked towards the huge pile of clothes next to his bed looking at some of his clothes. “Why don’t you try this cobalt blue shirt with these black jeans? Keeping it elegant and fancy” said Izzy, almost as if stating the obvious.

“Well, I guess that will do”. Alec was looking awkwardly on the floor, thinking how the fuck hadn’t he figured it out himself. This is definitely something he’d wear on a first date and it was also on the top of his pile, yet his anxiety was overwhelming and his senses were below zero.

“Wow, this boy has got you pretty worked up, huh?”

“Oh, if you only knew” he replied, taking the clothes for Izzy’s grip, winking at her before he walked into the bathroom to change.

Having styled his hair and put on his clothes, he stepped outside the bathroom and taking his phone out he checked the time. 15 more minutes. Before he could put on his jacket, he texted Magnus.

**Alexander: So, you ready?** Barely half a minute later, he receives his reply.

**Magnus: I guess? Idk should I bring anything?**

**Alexander: Just your magnificent self, darling ;)**

**Alexander: See ya later**

**Magnus: See you :)**  

Alec then, with a huge smile on his face and a heart beating as if he had run up two thousand stairs in his chest, he went to pick up Magnus.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If one day someone had told Magnus he would go on a date with  _the_ Alec Lightwood, he would have laughed at their face. But here he was now, getting ready for a date he couldn't even believe he was going on. And what the hell was he supposed to wear he had absolutely no idea. Standing in the middle of his closet, he grabbed a somewhat decent beige sweater and a pair of blue skinny jeans.

"No. No. No. There's  _no way_  you're wearing this sweater on a date.  _No."_ said Catarina, his best friend and flatmate, behind him and Magnus was lucky he didnt have a heart attack at that very point.

"What THE FUCK are you doing in my closet? If I'm here means there is a reason and there's a 99.9% possibility I'm naked" tried to talk some sense to her, but he knew it was pointless.

"Magnus, you've been out of the closet ever since you were a fetus" she said, winking at him. "Besides, it's not as if I haven't seen your dingly dingaly doo before."

"My dingly ding what? Anyway, this doesn't mean you have to see it  _again._ "

"Right that would be painful for both of us." she said and Magnus didn't miss the chance to royally roll his eyes at her. "But still, you are NOT wearing this sweater at your date." Cat said, and she didn't miss the chance to go through Magnus' clothes.

"Alright, and what do you suggest I wear?"

Catarina, examining every piece of clothing thoroughly, spent 10 minutes trying to find something for Magnus to wear.

"Ah!" she exlaimed, once she found something decent for Magnus to wear. "I believe this will do" she said, as she handed him a white button-up shirt and Magnus took off his sweater to wear the shirt. 

Once he put on the shirt and tried to button it, he realised that he couldn't. His hands were shaking and he still couldn't believe he was going on a date with Alec - no, Alexander.  _Yes, I like Alexander more,_ he decided. But no matter how much his hands were shaking, he wouldn't ask for Cat to help him because he knew that would mean eternal teasing not only from her, but from Ragnor and Raphael as well, because of course Cat wouldn't miss the chance to inform every single one of their friends about his mental state before his date. 

Fives minutes, many stressful sighs and somewhat styled hair he was finally ready. He was about to grab his phone when it heard it ringing. Unlocking it he saw it was a message from Alec. Asking if he was ready, he replied he was and asked if he should bring anything. But the reply,  _was this, was this some kind of innuendo? "Just your magnificent self, darling" and a winking emoticon?!_ Magnus felt the heat rising on his cheeks but he tried his best to ignore it.  _Control yourself, Bane. It's just a date. You can do it._

If one day someone had told Magnus he'd be stressed because of Alexander Lightwood he would have laughed at their face. But here was now, not only being stressed but also pacing around the apartment waiting impatiently for Alec to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do both of their POV's because they're so adorable when they're stressed about their dates. I know, not the best, but it's just a filler chapter. The actual date is coming up soon, I promise.   
> Hope you enjoyed, love you

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was it. I'm thinking of writing a second chapter of their date and all but i am not quite sure yet... Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it, because I definitely enjoyed writing it!


End file.
